Strange Bedfellows
by Forlay
Summary: When Tobias plays a little matchmaker and a blizzard traps Ax at Marco's house, some interesting revelations are made. *m/m slash*


_Author's Note: _ _Forlay's back, everybody! With a lovely bit of slashy goodness that is *extremely* OOC...for me. Thanks to the challenge at AniRarePair, I had to write a fic about a couple I never would have considered, and I had to fit 'snow' in somehow. So you get a lovely holiday-themed Marco/Ax fic. It's strange the things challenges can think up...anyway, this one is dedicated to all the Ax-fans out there. I haven't done him justice in the past, but I've been told by a certified Ax fanatic that I've got him down pretty well in this fic ;-) Enjoy, and I hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday season!_  
  
**Strange Bedfellows** **By: Forlay**   
Marco trudged through the knee deep snow drifts. "I'm going to catch freaking hypothermia!" he muttered. "Maybe Ax has a portable heater." It would make sense, he seemed to have every other modern gadget Earth, and the rest of the universe, had to offer.  
When Marco finally reached Ax's scoop, he found the Andalite relaxing in the warm glow of the TV. You're late, Ax said mildly. _The Young and the Restless_ has already started.   
"If a billion feet of snow hadn't been dumped on us last night, I would have been here earlier."  
It was not a 'billion' feet of snow. There were three inches on the ground yesterday and we received another five last night. It is the accompanying winds that make it seem like more snow fell, by creating foot high snow drifts.   
"Whatever," Marco said. "You have a heater in here?"  
A heater?   
"This is going to be a long afternoon."  
If you are so uncomfortable, why did you come? I know the winter is not the most comfortable season for humans. I would have understood if you hadn't come.   
"If I hadn't come, I would have had to stay in my room, pretending I didn't know Dad and Nora were sharing disgustingly romantic moments downstairs," Marco said. "Jake went to see a basketball game with his dad, and there's no way Rachel or Cassie would let me spend an afternoon with one of them. Hey, where's Tobias?"  
Hunting. He has had difficulty finding food lately, so his hunting trips have become increasingly longer. He hasn't watched _ The Young and the Restless_ with me all week.   
Marco glanced at the TV, where an extremely hot woman had just dropped her robe, and the camera was taunting the viewers by stopping just above her breasts. "And is he missing something!"  
Ax studied the TV. The woman was now passionately kissing the handsome love interest of the week. marco, I have wondered something while watching this, and other human television shows.   
_This should be interesting._ "What, Ax-man?"  
I believe I understand what makes a human female attractive, after careful study of television characters and talking with Tobias, but I am still unsure of what makes a male attractive.   
_I was right._ "Generally speaking. . . well, look at this guy," he pointed at the guy on the TV, this one a different guy than before. This one was arguing with a different incredibly hot woman. "He's got a good build. Muscular, but he's not Ah-nold. Good hair, good skin, tall enough that you know not to mess with him, but he doesn't dwarf everyone he meets. Basically, me."  
Except you aren't exceptionally muscular or tall. And hasn't Rachel said several times that you aren't cute?   
"Well, Rachel likes her guys to be of the feathered variety. And I'm muscular! It's just too cold to show off my muscles right now." Ax didn't say anything. "Anyway, why are you curious? Is there some girl somewhere you're trying to impress.?"  
No. The only human females I know are Rachel and Cassie, and I don't believe either of them would appreciate me trying to impress them. Nor would Tobias or Prince Jake, Ax added with a slight smile.  
Marco laughed. "You got that right. Even with your tail blade and superior knowledge, you'd be no match against a pissed off boyfriend."  
Or a 'pissed off' Rachel. I believe she would be angrier than Tobias, Ax said, smiling again.  
Marco shook his head. Ax's developing sense of humor never ceased to amaze him. "So seriously, Ax, why do ya' want to know?"  
Ax shrugged. It's nothing. Only curiosity.   
"Ax-man, I am the reigning king of BS, and you, my friend, are BS-ing majorly right now."  
BS-ing?   
"Bull shitting." No flicker of understanding from Ax. "Lying, man. And badly, in your case."  
Ah.   
"So do you care to let me in on the secret?"  
Ax stiffened noticeably, and even pulled slightly away from Marco. No, I do not.   
"Whoa, chill, Ax," Marco said. "No need to freak out. I was just curious about what could be so huge that you'd keep it from your old buddy Marco."  
Old buddy?   
"Don't tell me I need to explain _that_ phrase to you."  
No, I just did not think that was the appropriate label for our relationship.   
"Okay, so we've only known eachother for two years, but we've been through so much shit that I figure you, me, all the Animorphs, we're closer than most families. So yeah, Ax, you and me are old buddies."  
That is. . . nice.   
"Nice? _Nice?_ Are you all right, Ax? First you're really stand off-ish, and then you say 'nice'? Would you rather I go bug Cassie for awhile?"  
No.   
"'Cause I will. She may not like me to be there, but she'll put up with me. She's fun to flirt with. She gets kinda flustered sometimes, as opposed to threatening bodily harm. Or being totally oblivious."  
No, Marco. You are welcome to stay here. I. . . don't get company often.   
Marco laughed. "Right, dude."  
Who is 'totally oblivious' to your flirtation? Ax asked after a moment. Rachel threatens you, Cassie becomes flustered. There is no one else available to flirt with.   
"Uh, now it's my turn to keep a secret."  
_You_ would keep a secret from your 'old buddy'?   
"Hey, no fair throwing my own words back to me. And if you had 'fessed up first, there would be no reason for me to keep secrets."  
I do not wish to know that much," Ax said grimly. He turned back to his TV, where 'These Messages' were playing.  
Well aren't we a happy looking group? Tobias landed on a branch over Marco's head, causing a small avalanche of snow to fall on Marco's head.  
"Hey!"  
What's up with you two?   
" He's keeping secrets, " Marco and Ax said together.  
Tobias looked at Ax, then at Marco. He had a feeling he knew what secret Ax was keeping (the benefits of being a _shorm_ ), but the odds that they had the same secret. . . it boggled the mind. Well, get over it, you two. I don't want to spend a beautiful afternoon like this with two Scrooges.   
Scrooges? I don't believe either of us is an animated duck.   
Marco burst out laughing, the comment was just too absurd! "Different Scrooge, man, even though I do like McDuck better than Ebeneezer. McDuck gets to swim in money. _That's_ the life!"  
Ah, Ebeneezer Scrooge, from 'A Christmas Carol,' I have seen that movie, in several different versions. In fact, I believe the 'Muppet' version is on tonight.   
"The Muppets! All right, I know what _I'm _watching tonight!" Marco said.  
Tobias sighed. You're pathetic, Marco. You do realize that, right?   
"But I'm happy that way. Besides, I'm sure Ax can appreciate the Christmas masterpiece that is 'A Muppet Christmas Carol'."  
It is one of the better adaptations I have seen, Ax admitted.  
"Ah-ha! See?"  
so you have an alien on your side. That doesn't strengthen your argument much.   
"Hey, dude, Ax isn't just _any_ alien, he is a _ cultured_ alien, who understands that you just can't go wrong with the Muppets."  
Tobias sighed. I maintain that you're pathetic. Anyway, I thought I'd just drop by and see if you were here yet, Marco. And lure all those mice into thinking I've gone so they'll come back out and be easier to catch.   
You still have no succeeded in your hunt? Ax asked.  
If I had, I would stay here with you two and watch that woman shower with you two.   
Marco looked back at the TV. _Young and the Restless_ was back on. "How many naked women can they cram into one hour?!"  
See you guys later, Tobias said, then privately added, Hey, Marco, why don't you invite Ax over to watch Muppets with you tonight. I. . . have a date with Rachel, and Ax spends way too much time alone with his TV. Marco shot Tobias a confused look, but couldn't say anything. Tobias fluffed his feathers, then took off. _Nothing wrong with a little matchmaking, as Rachel would say,_ Tobias thought.  
Marco waited until the next commercial break to talk to Ax. "Um, hey, Ax, you want to come over to my place tonight? Catch the Muppets from the comfort and warmth of a house?"  
That would be enjoyable, Ax said.  
"Then it's a date," Marco said. _Shouldn't have said that._  
Indeed, Ax said, smiling mysteriously.  
***  
Marco had the house to himself that night. His dad and Nora were on this romance kick where each one of them had to plan a romantic thing for them to do together once a week. Marco found it absolutely disgusting, but it did leave him with the house to himself at least once a week.  
At quarter to seven, just as they had planned, Ax rang the doorbell. "Hey, Ax," Marco said when he answered. "Go on into the living room. I'm popping some popcorn. Want anything to drink?"  
"What do you have? Ave?"  
"Coke, Diet Coke, Um. . . that's it, I think. Unless you want water or milk, but those taste nasty with popcorn."  
"Coke will be fine. Ine. Nuh."  
"I'm glad Dad and Nora aren't here to hear you, then they'd _really_ think I'm on drugs and hanging out with druggies." Marco went to the kitchen and got the refreshments, then went to the living room, where Ax was busy inspecting the remote control.  
"Fascinating device. Vice. Ice?"  
"The Coke's cold, you don't need ice. And there's a new rule for tonight: no playing with words," Marco announced. "It's kinda cute, but it does get old." _God, can I put my foot in my mouth any _ more_ today?!  
_ Ax set down the remote. "Okay."  
Marco set down the popcorn and drinks, then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found ABC, and the 'Magical World of Disney.' Some guy was on there introducing the movie, going on about the true meaning of Christmas and how the Muppets introduce that idea to the next generation.  
"Please, kids don't need the Muppets to know the true meaning of Christmas," Marco jeered.  
"Which 'true meaning' do you refer to? The religious meaning or the secular meaning? Ing. Sorry." Ax was trying not to play with his words, but it was very tempting with syllables like 'ing'.  
"Either. Both. Does it really matter? When we're talking Muppets, though, I mean secular. That it's better to give than to receive and it's a chance to be with friends and family, blah, blah, blah."  
"You do not believe in that meaning?"  
"Of course I do, I just get tired of having it pounded into my head every year. Have I always had the best Christmases? No way. But just because my dad was too out of it for awhile to remember doesn't mean I forgot."  
Even Ax could understand the bitterness in Marco's voice. "I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."  
"No, Ax, it's okay. Christmas is just weird time for me. It was my favorite time of the year when I was a kid. Then after Mom disappeared, it became the worst. I kept having to worry that Dad was gonna do something crazy at Christmas, and this is going to be our first Christmas with Nora, which is the strangest thing yet."  
"I can only imagine. Innn. Sorry."  
Marco shook his head. "You're hopeless, Ax. Let's drop it now, okay? I love this story."  
***  
Halfway through the movie, the phone rang. Marco tried to ignore it, not because he was enjoying the movie too much (though the Ghost of Christmas Present _was_ his favorite), but answering the phone would mean getting off the couch, which meant he would be leaving Ax. He'd had to answer the phone once already, a call from Nora's phone tree person saying school was closed tomorrow on account of the storm. But when the answering machine answered this call, it was Marco's dad on, telling Marco to pick up. Marco jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone. "Hey, Dad."  
"Good! You're there. I was worried you'd gone out and were caught in the storm."  
"And leave the comfort of the house? No way. This storm is crazy. Someone from school called already to say school is closed tomorrow."  
"I'm not surprised. But that's good, because I don't think it would be safe for Nora and I to come home tonight. We're over at the new mall, and it's an hour drive in good weather. We're going to get a hotel room and come back as soon as we can tomorrow morning."  
"Cool. Did you buy me lots of Christmas presents at the mall?"  
Marco's dad laughed. "You'll find out Christmas morning."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye, Marco. Love you." _Click._  
Marco went back to the couch. "That was my dad," he said to Ax. "The storm's too bad for them to come home tonight."  
Ax looked out the large picture window. "Perhaps I should be going."  
"Dude, I don't think even an owl could get through this storm. A polar bear might have a chance, but you'd be slightly conspicuous walking to the forest. I suppose you could try, if you're desperate to get back to your cold, drafty scoop. Otherwise, you should stay here."  
Ax was torn. Stay with Marco. . . or go back to his cold, drafty scoop. So perhaps the decision wasn't so hard to make. "It would be more comfortable to stay here. If you're sure it's all right, ite, with you."  
_It's more than 'all right.' _"It's fine. Besides, it's my duty as a fellow Animorph to look out for your well being. We'd be in deep shit if you got pneumonia."  
***  
Cassie looked up when she heard the soft flutter of wings above her. "Oh, hi, Tobias."  
Hey, Cassie. What are you doing out here? It's freezing!   
"The animals don't care. And cold or not, they still need meds. What are you doing here?"  
It's a night not fit for man nor beast. No one would mind if I perched in the rafters here tonight, would they?   
"Of course not. Where's Ax?"  
He's over at Marco's.   
"Really?"  
If it was possible for a hawk to look smug, Tobias definitely looked it. Just because I'm not a girl doesn't mean I can't play matchmaker.   
Cassie laughed. "I'm sure you're better at it than me. And you couldn't have picked a better night. This storm's so bad they've already canceled school tomorrow. I'll bet Ax will have to spend the night."  
Lucky guy.   
Cassie shook her head. No matter his form, Tobias was still a teenage guy. "I doubt anything will happen, Tobias. Marco's dad and Nora will be there."  
I don't know, Tobias said. Marco had the house to himself tonight because his dad and Nora were going out on a   
date.   
"Uh-oh." Cassie glanced at the barn phone. "Maybe we should call and check on them."  
They would kill us! Ax doesn't know you figured him, or Marco, out. And Marco thinks he's such a ladies man that he probably hasn't even admitted to himself that he likes Ax. He'd be way too suspicious if you called just to say hi.   
"I suppose you're right. I just don't want those two to get in over their heads."  
***  
"God bless us, every -" the TV turned off suddenly, interrupting Tiny Tim's famous line. The lights flickered briefly, then shut off completely.  
"This is some storm!" Marco said, just to fill the sudden silence. "Wait here, Ax, I'll get some flash lights." Marco stumbled to the kitchen where the emergency supplies were kept. He grabbed two flashlights, then as an after thought, he took the candles and some matches.  
"This lights will probably be off for awhile," Marco said as he sat in the collection of candles on the coffee table. "The wind must have knocked down a power line."  
"So much of your human lives, ives, revolve around electricity, what do you do without it?" Ax asked. He was holding a burnt match close to his face.  
"You know you can't eat that, right?" Marco asked. Ax set down the match. "Good. Um, anyway, there's stuff like. . . games. Board games, like Scrabble or Monopoly. Or card games, like Solitaire. Or poker. You ever play poker?"  
"No, but I have seen it on TV. They often play that game on Star Trek."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah! Next Generation, they had a poker group. Riker and Data and Worf and some others, right? I'll get us some cards." He stood up. "Or not."  
"What wrong? Onnnnggg."  
"I just remembered. Euclid used our last deck as a chew toy. We haven't bought a new one yet."  
"Nor will you be buying one tonight," Ax noted.  
Marco looked out the window, where a snow drift was becoming visible along the bottom ledge. "Who knows when we'll be able to go out to buy another one. This storm is intense."  
"It is. I haven't seen a storm this bad during my time on Earth, except on the weather channel."  
"How about back on your planet?"  
Ax shook his head. "Most Andalites live in tropical or near tropical climates. I had never seen snow before I came here, most Andalites will never see it."  
"And you're seeing enough tonight to compensate for that."  
Ax smiled, or tried to, he wasn't an expert yet at making human facial expressions. "Indeed. Eduh."  
Marco shook his head. "Getting you to stop doing that will be impossible, won't it? Anyway, any ideas for what to do now?" Ax shook his head. "Well, let's go check out the board games. There might be something fun there." Marco stood up, and in the flickering light didn't see Ax stand, too, so Marco tripped over Ax, and Ax quickly lost his balance. In a moment, Marco was on the floor on his back, pinned under Ax.  
For a moment neither one moved as they took a moment to catch their breaths. Not because the fall had hurt them, but because they weren't used to being this close.  
"Um, oops," Marco finally said. "Sorry, Ax."  
Ax stood up. "My apologies as well, Marco. Pologeez. Jeez. Cheese?"  
"Uh, right. I'll just go check out the games." Marco went toward the kitchen. "No, wait, games are back that way." He laughed awkwardly and walked back across the living room.  
"Marco?" Ax called as Marco was digging through the hall closet looking for games.  
"What?" Marco grabbed a couple boxes and carried them back to the living room.  
"What's this plant?"  
"What plant?"  
Ax pointed his flashlight up. "The one above your head."  
Marco stopped at the entrance to the living room. _ Dad and Nora strike again._ "It's mistletoe."  
Ax stared at it intently. "I have heard of it, but I don't know why it's hanging above the entrance to this room."  
"It's a Christmas tradition, from who-knows-when. When you're caught under the mistletoe, you kiss."  
"Strange. Ange. An-juh."  
"You're tellin' me. Now, here I've got Scrabble, though you'll probably kick my ass, then there's Jenga, Clue and Guess -" Marco was cut off by Ax. Ax was kissing him.  
For once in his life, Marco wouldn't think of an appropriate response. So he stepped back, nearly causing Ax to fall.  
"Did I do something wrong? Guh?" Ax asked. "You did say -"  
"I know what I said, Ax," Marco said. "I. . ." he set the pile of games on the floor, then leaned against the wall. "I was surprised. Normally, only a guy and a girl kiss under the mistletoe.  
"Oh." Ax could feel his face grow hot. _Blushing_ , the still functioning part of his mind said. "My apologies, marco."  
"Then again," Marco said thoughtfully, "some would say that neither of us is an ordinary guy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I can't count the number of times Rachel has insinuated I'm abnormal. And, Ax, you're an alien. You can't get much stranger than that."  
"Does this mean I wasn't wrong?" Ax asked slowly.  
Marco smiled ruefully. "no, Ax, you weren't. It was kinda sudden, but I didn't mind. Not really." The two guys stood there for a moment, neither sure what to do next. Just as the silence began to get really awkward, the power came back on.  
The TV came back on as well, with the local weather man issuing a Severe Winter Storm Warning.  
"You think?" Marco asked. He walked across the living room and turned off the TV. "Hey, how long have you been in morph?"   
"One hour and 45 of your minute," Ax said. "Thank you for reminding me. Ing." He went to the bathroom to demorph.  
"This has been one of the more interesting evenings of my life," Marco muttered. He went to the collection of candles on the table and blew them out, then he took them and the flashlights back to the cupboard in the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, Ax was waiting for him on the couch.  
"What shall we do now that the power is back?" Ax asked.  
"Unless you really want to play a game, I suggest we check for movies. HBO might have something good."  
"Or the Soap Opera Network. Werk-uh."  
"No way."  
***  
Early Monday morning, Nora and Jeremy came back. They crept quietly through the kitchen, but Nora stopped when they reached the living room.  
"Who's that on the couch?"  
Jeremy shrugged. He didn't recognize the boy in the dim light. "Must be one of Marco's friends. I told him he could invite someone over. The storm must have been to bad for him to go home."  
Nora walked around the couch so she could get a better look. "Marco slept down here, too." She saw the remote in Marco's hand. "They must have fallen asleep watching TV." She sighed. "They look like little kids, don't they?"  
Jeremy joined his wife in front of the couch to look at the boys. Marco had leaned over in his sleep, so his head was resting on the other boy's shoulder. The boy had his head resting on Marco's. "They do. They'll probably freak out in the morning, but let's let them sleep. We don't see Marco this relaxed anymore."  
Nora sighed and leaned against Jeremy. "Too true. Maybe this new friend of his will get him to mellow out again."  
"I hope so." Jeremy yawned. "They've got the right idea. I'm going to bed. I never can sleep in a strange bed."   
  



End file.
